User blog:Aliyon/BattleForge Patch - October 15th, 2009
General *The community Map Editor can be downloaded via the bootstrapper. Community maps can be played via the world map. *Fixes random crashes that occurred during loading but also during the match. These crashes were connected to insufficient texture memory and occurred especially when playing the map “Empire”. Know issue: Crashes might still occur under Windows XP when the texture quality is set to “high” and there is less than 1 GB of video memory. *Ranking list now uses the combined score to display the PVP rank icon. ;Cards *Balancing change: Amazon is now swift, Beast Mastery increased duration 12/15 sec -> 15/20 sec, Frost Affinity Wildlife Affection damage reduction increased 25% -> 50% *Balancing change: Nomad Production costs 70 -> 75, Nature Affinity Regeneration changed from 3% to fixed 12 points every second (decreased regeneration) *Balancing change: Lightblade Taunt 50 -> 20, Fire Affinity damage bonus 50% -> 75%; Shadow Affinity damage rebuff 25% -> 50% *Bug fix: Gladiatrix Shadow Affinity: The upgrade card's description indicated that the power costs of Tainted Sobering would be reduced by 10 for Upgrade 2 and 3. Actually, the power costs are only reduced by 5. The text has now been corrected accordingly. This only affects the description and has no impact on performance! *Bug Fix: Swamp Drake: The unit did not deal the correct amount of damage as stated on the card. It has now been reworked to deal 168 damage to the target, up to 252 in total. The description has been adjusted accordingly. *Bug Fix: Card Howling Shrine: If this building was rotated before its construction the individual turrets connected to it lost their orientation. The building could then only shoot in one direction. This has now been fixed: Rotating a building will no longer interfere with turret orientation. *Bug Fix Nox Carrier: This unit can only move around slowly which has so far not been mentioned in its description. The card's texts have now been updated accordingly to add the missing information. This just affects the description and has no impact on performance! *Bug Fix Giant Slayer: This unit cannot be knocked back which has so far not been mentioned in its description. The card's texts have now been updated accordingly to add the missing information. This just affects the description and has no impact on performance! *Bug Fix Juggernaut: Stampede can no longer be interrupted by root spells. Freeze, paralyze, oink are still able to interrupt. *Bug Fix Windhunter: The unit did not deal the correct amount of damage as given on the card. Its damage has now been adjusted to match the value of 1230 mentioned on the card and the unit will deal 137 damage to the target, up to 206 in total. *Bug fix Healing Well: The English card description stated that the building had an initial healing capacity which is misleading since it first has to charge up before being able to heal. The text has been reformulated to avoid misunderstandings. This just affects the description and has no impact on performance! ;Bug Fixes *The /roll command could crash the game when the game language was set to German. This has been fixed. *Promo Cards add 6 to the deck level now. Previously, they only added 4. *Mini-maps are loaded earlier to prevent streaming issues leading to white mini-maps. *PvE: Fixed a problem where the game crashed when PvE units were affected by "Second Chance" *PvE: Mo's splash damage will not affect friendly units anymore. Category:News Category:Patch notes Category:Blog posts